


Everytime that I come near her, I just lose my nerve

by SakuraAlexia



Series: Prompt stories collection [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: Saturn gasped a couple of times, while Mars curved her lips in a faint victory smile. He became red, clutching the colored paper in his hand, before growling and turning away.He slammed the door with force, Mars’ laugh echoing in his ears, torturing him once more.
Series: Prompt stories collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046674
Kudos: 2





	Everytime that I come near her, I just lose my nerve

“What does this mean?”

Mars lifted her eyes from the comic she was reading, chewing slowly a chocolate cookie a grunt kindly offered her, facing her there was a furious Saturn.

With extreme patience she looked at the fluorescent yellow and pink scribbled paper, and she recognized it as the plan for the capture of the lake guardians. She smiled, looking at him innocently.

“It’s the plan you asked me, Saturn.” She chirped, clearly amused and ready to enjoy the show. Behind her a little group of grunts was already there, they were used to these daily little comic shows. They were little breaks they allowed themselves when Cyrus wasn't around, ready to rant for the umpteenth time the validity of his ideas, his plans, or how much he hated those three brats that every time interfered with his plans.

“This... this... is all colored!” Saturn exclaimed indignantly, becoming red from anger when the red-haired that faced him laughed sarcastically. He watched her cross her legs, and gulped.

“Yes, I see it too. So?”

He blinked, asking himself if Mars was teasing him, well that was obviously she was.

“So...” he bent down toward her, finding himself at mere inches from her sharp nose. “How bravely can I bring it to Cyrus? You must do it again!”

Mars arched an eyebrow, clearly not pleased with the conclusion. She stood up, facing the young commander, putting her hands on her waist.

Behind her the grunts backed away afraid, well aware of what meant dealing with an angry Mars.

“I must? From what I know, Saturn, that was a favor I did to you. Plans are your duty, so, if you want, you can take your Purugly hair and go to Cyrus with my awesome plan. Otherwise you know where pens are.”

Saturn gasped a couple of times, while Mars curved her lips in a faint victory smile. He became red, clutching the colored paper in his hand, before growling and turning away.

He slammed the door with force, Mars’ laugh echoing in his ears, torturing him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post some of my older, and pretty bad stuff here too, I posted this on FFN, but the site seems to be having a lot of problems lately, so, for as awful as they are, I don't wanna lose them, so here they are.


End file.
